The Future in a Crazy Conversation
by InkFlow
Summary: A conversation with me and Linkinparkrulz4life1 based on a YouTube video. Empires rise, wars break out, and most of Europe is pink and sparkley. You can always find a Hetalian friend if you choose the right words!


Never EVER let two Hetalians get together and let them talk about Hetalia, they might create a huge pink, sparkley war!

This conversation was between me and Linkinparkrulz4life1, she's freaking amazing. This conversation is based off of this video:  watch?v=D6z_Cl4YrxM&lc=sgo5mG5JNhMzXKXUqOlRU7uE8ndy lfzZv7fAFJ22r2o&lch=email_reply&feature=em-comment_reply_received

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor Linkinparkrulz4life1 own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya and all that jazz...

~owo~

...New Holy Roman Empire? He has come back! And he took Italy with him!

But what about western Europe?!

And look Lithuania conquered Belarus. Belarus never got to marry her big brother Russia~

Look Poland Lithuania are together! They have come together to form Poland-Lithuania.

But what if stuff happens where Poland-Lithuania splits up in even later years?

If they split up I will cry. I think I'll cry more if Russia takes Liet-chan from Poland. I was wondering about western Europe too. Maybe they just sit there and watch with their popcorn going 'Haha lucky that ain't us' Or something. Either that or France and England are having some FrUk moments and America is joining because...everyone knows them three have sexy threesomes...

Ooh! Ooh! I know France and England finally went: "Screw it, we're getting married!" And joined together to create the ultimate empire! They go around the world taking over their previous colonies! America and Canada team up and are able to hold them off, for now!

The New Holy Roman Empire is still pissed after centuries at France for destroying him, SO the New Holy Roman Empire declares war on the UK and France. America and Canada decide to help their papas and join the war too.

Yes that makes so much sense! Like so much super Holy Roman Empire sense!

The French-British Empire! You don't want to mess with them or they'll destroy you with their flirty, terrible scones!

FIRE THE SCONE-CANNON!

The offending side: Retreat! Retreat!

And Spain is dead because England decided, with his new power, to get rid of him once and for all.

While the war between the French-British Empire and the New Holy Roman Empire is going on, Poland-Lithuania is laughing at the them. They are planning for their attack once the empires are weak enough.

Little do they know Russia has teamed up Ukraine. They are planning to reclaim their land that was taken by Poland-Lithuania.

But Poland and Lithuania will defend their newly-claimed land from the Russian-Ukrainian Empire using pink sparkly...bombs, which explodes into sparkly bright things that makes Russians and Ukrainians blind. Poland has trillions of ponies waiting to be cute and totally fabulous and defeat them.

R.I.P Spain...aka tomato loving perfect arse bastard.

SCONE CANNON!

The Russians and Ukrainians have back off for now (bloody pink sparkly bombs got them). But them enact their alliance with the New Byzantine Empire (Turkey and Greece) and fight back again, WITH THEIR OWN HORSES! And eye protection too.

Britain: I've never had to make so many scone before! Nobody ever asked me.

France: *mumbles* I wonder why.

Poland: We're like, so totally fabulous and Russia and Ukraine was like, totally scared and their all psycho faces!

OH NO THEIR OWN HORSES THIS IS NOT GOOD! THEIR MY HORSES!

Britian: Maybe everyone finally understood how great my scones are.

France: Y-Yeah...maybe.

Russia and Ukraine charge into Poland-Lithuania with help from The New Byzantine Empire. Poland-Lithuania retreats (for now). But later they come back with unicorns! Using state of the art technology they have managed to recreate the lost magical species. England claims they never went extinct, but is happy with the unicorn that Poland gave him as a gift.

With the help of the pointy horned horses Poland-Lithuania is able to hold off Russia and Ukraine.

And due to the fact they managed to recreate magical creatures they get help from the French-British Empire because England insisted to. Poland-Lithuania with the French-British Empire defeat the Russian Ukrainian Empire. The Russian Ukranian Empire is now covered in pink, sparkly things and look so totally fabulous. Now there is an alliance between the Polish-Lithuanian and the British-French Empire and together they'll turn every other empire pink and sparkly!

Seeing as The French-British Empire is helping out Poland-Lithuania, The New Holy Roman Empire has decided to help out Russia and Ukraine.

Oh dear god we've created something along the lines of WWIII...

Anyways America and Canada decide to back out and let Europe battle it out. So long as they are not pink and sparkly. But Ukraine enacts her alliance with Canada dragging him back into the war but now on the offending side.

Russia: *is pink and sparkly* As embarrassing as this is I will not give up.

While the whole French-British-Polish-Lithuani an alliance is fighting against the Ukrainian-Russian-New Holy Roman Empire along with Canada, the Nordics are sitting there watching everything.

Australia and America decides to drag Canada out of the war by bribing him using maple syrup and pancakes. They succeed and thus Canada is dragged out of the war, very pink and sparkly and got a free pony from Poland because Canada is adorable. America, Australia and Canada than has a pancake party!

The Asian nations have been watching Europe and laughing at them the whole time... Well, mostly China. America invites the Asian nations to Canada, Australia, and his pancake party.

Europe is getting jealous at the other nations' awesome pancake party. I fact the party was so awesome that Prussia was reborn taking back his land.

Using His awesomeness Prussia managed to end the war in Europe before the rest of the world became pink and sparkly.

And then everyone had one giant pancake party and everyone made an alliance with each other to never cause a war like that again.

Everything is then reverted back to the way it was in 2012 and Prussia went back to living in Germany's basement.

...And then Veneciano woke up from his dream.

Veneziano: Veh~ what was that dream about? It was so weird...Oh well...Germany can I have some pasta?


End file.
